


In the Dark

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Life of a Hunter [2]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Autistic Hunter, Biting, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Praise Kink, Sex Negotiation, Vaginal Fingering, references to the PuppetShow games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: What happens after Ezra and Finn turn the lights out after Vittoria wakes up in the catacombs.





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this done! AND before chapter 8 came out!

  The lights were put out by Ezra’s magic and soon he and Finn started kissing her legs. Vittoria moaned as she felt the chill of Finn’s hands contrast the warmth of Ezra’s own. Part of her worried about how far they would go.

  “ _As far as you’re willing love. You want us to just eat you out? We’ll do just that until you’re begging us to stop. I promise we won’t go farther than you are ok with._ ”

  She blushed hearing Finn in hear head reassuring her as he stroked the place below her right knee where flesh met metal and porcelain. The difference in what she felt was still taking some getting used to.

  “Vi? Are you ok with this?” Ezra asks with a softness in his eyes despite the flush on his face and his head on her thigh.

 “I’d be more ok if I wasn’t the only one naked.”

  That made Finn laugh and pull himself up from the foot of the bed to kiss her.

  “ _And had I known I would’ve shaved…_ ”

  “You’re perfect dear. Every last inch of you.” Finn says trailing kisses down her neck before he stops seeing the scar between her breasts. “What’s this from love?” he asks placing a kiss the start of it about an inch down from her collar bones.

  “Surgery when I was a baby.” Ezra kissed the flesh of her thigh softly, “I’m glad you’re ok now. And Finn we can ask about her scars after we make her come at least twice.” He says a wicked grin on his face making Vittoria blush in the darkness.

  “Can…can we light some of the candles again please? I…I don’t…” almost as soon as she asked a couple of the candles above the bed lit up once more shedding soft pale gold light.

  It was still dark but those two candles made her feel a little safer.

  “Safer? From what love?” Finn asked kissing her breast right over her thudding heart. He heard a strange sound from it. Almost as if it was straining to beat properly he’d bring it up later once they were done.

  “Well…from kicking one of you in the face for one…for another….I, the last time I tried to have sex…it hurt. I ended up kicking him off of me and apologizing like crazy.” Vittoria said turning her face into one of the silk covered pillows.

  Ezra and Finn laid down sandwiching her between them. “What hurt? I know Finn already told you but we’re only going as far as you want us too. So tell us what hurts and we can work on either avoiding it for now or making it hurt less. Is that ok with you?” Ezra asked kissing the still healing bite mark on her neck making her shudder in his arms.

  “Be…being…penetrated. I can use only one of my fingers…anymore and it hurts. I’ve tried but it hurts.” She says face buried in Finn’s chest, eyes squeezed shut. She feels strong arms wrap around her and Ezra.

  “Ok. Well there are other things we can do. I could bite you again since you seem to be VERY wet from that darling. There’s eating you out or…’ Finn trails off seeing Ezra’s hand on her thigh, “We could still fuck you but? No going in. Are you ok with that?”

  Vittoria opens her eyes and tries to shift but can’t move, feeling how hard the both are, “What do you mean? Like fucking my thighs? I…I mean…Is that ok with you two?”

  Ezra kisses her cheek softly, his voice is like sin however, “I’m ok with it. Hell I’m ok with you choking me with them while I eat you out. Or Finn could take you and make you see stars while I watch. It’s all up to you.”

  “If you want us to stop? Say red. Ok love? You say that we stop. You can’t talk? Tap your left hand on one of us two times. There’s also saying red so I can hear you up here’ Finn taps her head lightly, ‘We’re going as far as you want. If you only come once and want to stop? We won’t be mad. We’ll just give you a show.”

  Vittoria bites her lip, her mind racing at the choices. Part of her wants to call this off but another? Another says to do it. Take them and make them her own. Mark THEM up and make them see who…her train of thought cuts off as Ezra bites her shoulder.

  “Aaaahhhh…mm…”

  “You’re thinking too loud darling.”

  “And you’re still dressed.” She replies to the younger man with a pout her lips dry and cracking a little where she was biting her lower lip a small part of it bleeding. She moans again when Finn kisses her swiping his tongue over the small amount of blood.

 Ezra smirks and undresses before laying back down on the bed tugging Vittoria close. “Start simple dear what do you want? We’ll go from there, step by step.” He says kissing the bite mark he left on her.

  Taking a deep breath Vittoria holds it for as long as she can before exhaling trying to calm herself down and focus. She relaxed in Ezra’s arms, Finn leaving soft kisses all over her face.

  As she calmed down she focused on the two men. On their love for her and let her walls down. They were not as well formed as Fiero’s but little by little she opened her empathic abilities to her two lovers.

  Finn and Ezra share a look as they feel Vittoria’s anxiety slowly ebb away, Finn recalls times Fiero had done this to keep him from doing something he regretted and wonders if leaving the two empaths alone would be a good idea.

  Once Vittoria had managed to calm herself down she looked at Finn and pressed herself a bit closer to Ezra, “If…if you’re gentle…we can try the actual thing.” She said voice soft and hesitant like she was scared she was still dreaming.

  Ezra kissed her neck over the healing bite marks.

  “Alright that’s one thing decided. Now for the second? Who do you want inside you?” Finn says cupping her cheek gently, brushing his thumb across her cheek as Ezra places his hand on Finn’s hip.

  Vittoria nuzzles her face against Finn’s hand, “ _So she likes this. That’s good to know._ ”

  “How dumb of me is it to say both?” She asks managing to shift her position so she can lie on her back and look at them both.

  Ezra and Finn share a look, “That’s probably too much. At least if you’re thinking both of us fucking you at once. We gotta work up to that. I was thinking Ezra fucks you while I take your mouth is that ok?” Finn asks knowing she can feel how much they wish they could just fuck her at the same time.

  “Ok. Is there anything else?”

  Finn sat up and placed his hands on her hips. “I want to eat you out. Just to get you relaxed and warmed up ok? Or would you rather Ezra do that?” His thumbs rubbed small circles over her hip bones. She looked like a painting by one of the old masters. God he wanted to paint her spread out on his bed, hair loose and flowing around her.

  Vittoria blushed feeling Finn’s desire. She felt Ezra’s hands on her slowly rubbing her shoulders, god she didn’t know whose mouth she wanted on her first. So she shut her eyes and pulled Ezra down while trying to wrap her legs around Finn.

  Ezra laughed kissing her swallowing her moans as Finn slowly licked her clit. They both wanted her happy and relaxed before trying anything else. He could be sweet a little longer if it meant she felt safe and loved.

  Finn slowly worked his tongue over her clit and over her lower lips making her gasp and sigh, clinging to Ezra who moved from kissing her to massaging her chest and paying special attention to her nipples.

  The two of them felt her pleasure through whatever she’d done with her empathic abilities making them both grow harder. They share a look, one that Vittoria knows well from watching people in love around her.

  “ _One day. Someone will look at me like that._ ”

  Finn hears the thought loud and clear, part of him wonders WHO hurt her so much that even now she can’t believe she’s loved. Ezra kisses her again. Finn redoubles his efforts to make her come.

  “ _We look at you like that when you’re not looking. We love you so much. We love you darling Vittoria._ ” She hears their voices in her head saying this over and over as her orgasm crashes over her and she’s silent, her whole body tense.

  Ezra kisses her forehead softly, “Oh so you’re a quiet one? We’ll have to work on that dear. We want you to be as loud as you can.” He gets up a devilish smile playing on his lips as Vittoria whines at the loss of contact.

  Finn moves up to her and kisses her, relishing the moans she makes tasting herself all over his mouth. “ _You missed this. You missed someone take you apart like this. Don’t worry my love. You have us_.”

  The bed dips and Ezra sits down by the pair holding the vial of oil. “You still up for this Vittoria? Cause if you’re tired…Finn and I can always just give you a show?” He says his voice rough with want but still gentle.

  Finn leaned back against the headboard and held Vittoria in his arms before gently moving her thighs apart, holding her legs open so Ezra could see how wet she was.

  “Ye…yeah just…oh gods.” Vittoria says a small moan escaping as her heated back presses against Finn’s ice cold chest. Ezra chuckles as he gets himself ready, he sees Vittoria’s eyes slip shut for a moment.

  “Can’t keep your eyes on me dear?” He asks slowly getting her ready watching for any signs of pain.

  Vittoria squeezes her eyes shut tighter as he does, “Sorry I…ng…Ezra, it hurts.” She says when he tries to add a second finger. She feels Finn’s fangs gently nip at her throat.

  “I can make it hurt less. One bite and you won’t feel any pain. Do you want that?”

  Ezra’s hands are rubbing her thighs gently, Vittoria takes another deep breath, “It’s…getting a little intense. But I don’t want to stop but it’s a lot and…” she takes another breath trying to fight off the overwhelming feeling.

  Finn lowers her legs and wraps his arms around her and Ezra scoots closer to hold her hands. “It’s ok we’re right here. You don’t have to keep going if it’s getting to be too much. That’s perfectly fine.” He says the mischief gone from his voice and eyes replaced by that gentleness she’s come to know.

  “And before you say it? We are not upset that you may not be up for returning the favor. You did just wake up from a two day coma and let me drink from you.” Finn says moving a section of hair that’s come loose from her braid to place a kiss to her temple.

  “I know…and you did say I’d get to come twice. I just don’t want to ruin the mood.” Vittoria says letting her head fall back onto Finn’s shoulder.

  Ezra leans forward and kisses her cheek softly, “I can help with that. And then? We give you a show. Now are you ready?” He asks a glint of mischief in his eyes again.

  Finn unwinds his arms from around Vittoria, already planning what to do with Ezra when the Witch is done pleasing their dear hunter. He can hear their hearts, see the scars on their necks. Ezra’s on the left and Vittoria’s on the right.

  Vittoria nodded and let Ezra and Finn manipulate her legs again, She chuckled as Ezra kissed her prosthetic leg, watched him shudder at the chill of the porcelain touching his cheek. She dug her left hand in Finn’s hair moaning as Ezra got to work.

  Her throat was bared to Finn who nipped and kissed the column of pale flesh tracing the hidden veins with his fangs as Ezra slowly ate her out eventually adding his fingers again. When he tried to add a second? Finn bit down causing Vittoria to shudder and moan.

  This time Ezra got two fingers in easily and slowly sucked on her clit as they worked trying to find that spot in her to make her see stars. When he finds it he does his best to slowly tease out another orgasm from her.

  She’s trying her best to not writhe and moan. But she can feel how hard Finn is when she hears herself say it. “Fuck me. Both of you. Just do it!” She says as much force in her voice as she can muster.

  Finn smirks and nips at the small ball of jet in her ear. “Tired of being scared baby? You want us to make you see stars? Alright but you gotta relax so Ezra can get you FULLY prepared for us.”

  Ezra adds more oil to his fingers and slowly adds a third as Vittoria moans when Finn takes his left hand and starts to tease her breast with the vibrations going. “Imagine dear? Imagine if you’re nipples were pierced and he did that. Can you? Can you imagine all the fun we could have?”

  “Think of it love. Us getting you off solely from your breasts? Do you think you’d be able to come like that for us one day? Maybe we can take some time off and train you to? Would you like that?”

  Vittoria groans thinking of her estate in the country side. She could take them there. They would be alone save for her loyal staff. Oh how she’d love to fuck Ezra over her grand piano. Have Finn take her in the hedge maze. Both of them in her large bed bringing her to new heights.

  Finn grins as Ezra blushes. Somehow due to her powers and Finn’s they can all see what she’s imagining. “Next time love. I can show you how to make Ezra scream your name.” He whispers in Vittoria’s ear grinding against her making her moan.

  “You’re making so much noise dear. You were so quiet earlier, guess you just needed a little time to let loose.” Ezra says nipping at her thigh. He smiles at the small gasp. “ _I think she’s slowly developing a biting kink. Also is her tattoo changing?_ ”

  The tattoo on Vittoria’s right arm shifts and changes. Flowers that had been closed buds while she slept burst into life. Roses, Violets, Orchids and Lavender all blossoming, laced between flowers are small clusters of crystals and crescent moons.

  Vittoria tried to catch her breath as Ezra drove her to another orgasm. “S-s-slow down hon. I’m at my limit…” she says her head on Finn’s shoulder trying to soak up the cold. She feels a cool hand pressed against her cheek.

  “How many times do you come usually?” Finn asks while Ezra places a kiss to one of the scars he sees.

  “Three times? If I work at it. And usually I well…use my clit only so it becomes really sensitive.”

  “So you’ve never come from just penetration on your own? Not even fingers?” Ezra asks his green eyes curious.

  Vittoria shook her head.

  Finn and Ezra shared a look.

  “Well baby, then you’re in for a good time.” Finn says handing her off to Ezra so he can get himself ready with the oil.

  Vittoria moans as Ezra lines himself up with her core, slowly pushing the head of his cock inside, whispering how good she is, how he’s so proud of her. He loves the blush on her face when he can see it through the veil of her hair that’s fallen free from the braid all curled and a tad frizzy.

  Slowly he gets the head of his cock inside and Vittoria gasps sharply. Finn kisses a scar on her back while Ezra plants kisses all over her face to distract her from any pain.

  “How do you feel dear?”

  Vittoria’s eyes are screwed shut and Finn sees quick flashes of her in an elegant dressed pushed up around her middle, she’s maybe a year or so younger and her face is in pain.

  “It hurts. But…it…you…I trust you.” She says her voice shaking.

  Ezra kisses her softly letting her adjust to the stretch. After a minute or two she’s biting his lip. “You can move a little more now honey. I’ll tell you to stop if it’s too much after all.”

  She bit back a moan as Ezra slowly started to thrust into her, it felt so…good. Gods why did she hesitate all these years? Maybe it was the after effects of being bit twice by Finn or Ezra’s cock was just as magical as he was but she was slowly seeing why so many of her classmates by their final year were or had fucked on another.

  Finn kissed Vittoria along her spine, his cock ready to slide into her but first he wanted to stretch her a tiny bit more. “Ezra stop for a second ok? Wanna see if there’s even any room for me.”

  “Aaahh…Finn she’s…tight and…OOohh…” Ezra moaned as he felt Finn’s finger brush along the base of his cock before slowly trying to work it into Vittoria’s core. Ezra moaned as she tightened around his cock. “Vit…aaaa…ng…You’re so tight. Mmm…”

  Vittoria bit down on Ezra’s shoulder making him gasp and moan as Finn stretched her some more. Gods she was so close to coming again! That was when she heard Finn.

  “Vittoria? Do not come until we say so.”

  She knew it was compulsion. She sensed though that Finn was doing it from a place of…love? He loves her? She knew that he said it but…oh gods they both love her! She started kissing Ezra who nearly pulled all the way out once Finn removed his fingers.

  Finn lined himself up with Vittoria’s core and slowly pushed into the space Ezra made before both of them had only the heads inside her. “Color loves? You both doing ok?” He asked pressing a kiss to Vittoria’s shoulder over what looked like another set of fang marks.

  “Green!”

  “G…green…oh gods…”

  “Ok. Vi? We’re gonna start moving. Just let us know if it gets to be too much.” Finn said before he and Ezra started to slowly take turns thrusting into her. Eventually Vittoria moaned loudly feeling Finn’s cold chest pressing down on her heated back as he and Ezra kept up their pace.

  Ezra kissed Finn while Vittoria tucked her head into the crook of his neck, moaning and panting as they fucked her. She felt so damn full! “ _If I was skinner and sitting up oh gods they’re cocks would be making my stomach bulge!_ ”

  Finn smirked, “Do you want to try a new angle my love? Baby what do you think? Should we? Raise up our girl and see if we can make her thoughts real?”

  “ _Also Vitty? You’re fine the way you are. We love every damn inch of you. And one day we’re gonna spend the WHOLE weekend proving it to you once you can get that much time off._ ”

  “Aaah…yes. Finn, let’s…let’s move.” Ezra says between moans slipping his arms under Finn and around Vittoria holding her close as Finn lifts them up so they’re all sitting up. Once he lets go? Both men place their hands over their lover’s hips.

  Vittoria gasped as they lifted her up until they were both almost out. But then they stopped? “Wha…what? G-g-guys?”

  “ _Lower yourself down onto us dear. We’ve got you. It’s ok._ ”

  She heard Ezra in her head and blinked, “How?”

  “It’s…well, I can explain later. For now do you want to come baby? You’re gonna have to do a little work for it.” Finn said smirking.

  There’s a soft pained whine as Vittoria readjusts her legs, placing her hands on Ezra’s shoulders, she slowly starts to try to lower herself down, the press of her lovers fingers on her waist gives her some stability but also a quick flash of worry.

  Finn kisses her right shoulder over the lycan claw scar, the action helps soothe Vittoria’s worry a bit. Soon she’s sunk down as far as she can on her own. Then she feels them pull her down the last few inches and she’s moaning again at how full she is.

  Ezra kisses her soft and gently before nipping at her bottom lip, it’s cracked and dry, the skin breaks a little more and he tastes a bit of blood but he kisses and nips at her skin.

  Vittoria moans and presses her face in Ezra’s shoulder, her own shaking.

  “What is it dear? Do we need to stop?’ Ezra ask, he and Finn still their movements, ‘Vitty? What’s going on in your head my love?”

  She turns her face it Ezra and he sees she’s looking pale again, “ _She’s overtaxed Finn. We should end this and let her rest again._ ”

  Finn kisses her temple, “Can you come one more time love? Can you? Once more then we’ll get you cleaned up and back asleep. You’ve been doing so well. Such a beautiful and brilliant girl.”

  Vittoria has a small smirk on her lips as she nuzzles Ezra’s neck, “M’hungry too. I think I can come one more time but then I’m done for a while. It’s all fuzzy.”

  Finn places his left hand over her clit and rubs it gently as he and Ezra thrust back into her making her hiss and moan, biting Ezra’s shoulder hard enough he’s moaning into her hair.

  “ _Come for us Vittoria._ ”

  The second Finn and Ezra’s voices tell her she’s coming, moaning and whining as she feels them fill her up as well. She feels so full, her head all fuzzy as her head tilts back onto Finn’s shoulder.

  Finn gently pulls out of Vittoria placing a hand on her brow, she’s warm but with such a stark contrast in their body’s temperatures he’d rather trust Ezra with checking for a fever.

  Ezra lies down with her, slipping out of her and kissing her cheek, soft light kisses, whispering how good she was and how much he loves her. The bed shifts as Finn gets off of it. He comes back with a ceramic pitcher of water, a basin and some towels from god knows where.

  He cleans them both off, taking extra care with Vittoria, oh part of him wants to eat her out but he knows she’s very tired, her pulse is still high and maybe a tad erratic? Or maybe he’s getting old and hearing things as it settles down.

  Once the two on the bed are clean, he feels warm hands on him as they clean him off in turn kissing and holding him. Vittoria’s methods are…slightly clinical, which takes them both off guard. She touches where the scar on his chest was.

  “Is it wrong I wish the scar had stayed? Then we’d match a bit. But of course…then I’d feel guilty. I know you’re going to say it’s not my fault. I know that. However it…doesn’t stop the guilt.” She says laying her head on his chest.

  Finn runs a hand in her tangled curls, fingers gently carding through the knots from two days of tossing and turning. He feels Ezra hold him. “I’ll get something for her to eat and you get the bed remade?”

  “Of course babe.”

  Vittoria rests in the chair at Finn’s desk in an old shirt of his which is practically a dress on her. She checks her right prosthesis making sure it’s on securely.

  “So puppet limbs? How’d you come by them if I may ask?” 

  Vittoria watches Finn make the bed, wondering where to begin.

  “This will sound crazy you know. Because the story starts with a case I took when I was about 19. In a little town called Joyville.” And so Vittoria tells of the cases that lead to her eventually losing her limbs and having them replaced by a good friend and puppet master.

  Finn listens, picking her up and placing her in bed as Ezra brings her a mug of tea and sandwiches for them both. They listen as she tells of how her last case involved her whole body being turned into a puppet. Ezra gently combing the knots out of her hair and tying it up again.

  Eventually she stops talking and curls up in bed. Finn in the middle holding her and Ezra close. Sleep claims her and Ezra, leaving their vampire lover to watch over them and keep them safe.


End file.
